


Missing You

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, bittersweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: When Patton left him, Janus didn't know why. All he knew was that he had taken his heart with him and Janus wasn't sure it was coming back. So, he went out to get it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 15





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt 'Kissing so desperately their whole body wraps around the other with Romantic Moceit.'

He never realized how true the saying was until now. ‘You don’t know what you've got until it’s gone.’ Janus mulled the saying over as he watched the car fade into the distance. Every part of him screamed to run after it, no matter how futile it was to do so. Only a small voice deep inside him kept from doing it. The voice that said that it was selfless to let him go and that’s what he would have wanted. The voice that used to whisper to him in the dead of night. 

So, he turned away and walked inside. He didn’t stand at the window, watching the car get smaller in the distance until it went around a bend and disappeared. He didn’t stand there until the sun went down, hoping against hope that he would return. Of course not, that would not make any sense. He definitely didn’t go to bed that night and sleep as lightly as possible in the hope of hearing a knock at his door. 

While he slept, he dreamt. He dreamt of Patton, of the life they had and could have had. It started as memories, first meeting, first date, first kiss. It quickly devolved into fantasy, wedding, first night together, first child, first graduation. 

When he woke, there were tears on the pillow that he would never admit to. There were thoughts in his head of what could have been. There was a new resolve in his heart to get him back. So, he packed a bag, stuck a piece of toast in his mouth, and was out the door. He drove for hours, knowing exactly where he went. His resolve didn’t waver until he was right in front of the door, ready to knock.

He thought about what it would feel like for the door to be answered by someone else. For them to tell him that he’d messed up too badly and Patton couldn’t even come to the door to say it to his face. For Patton to answer the door hanging off someone else and telling him to get lost. His hand was halfway raised when all these thoughts caused it to go back down. He was about to turn around and walk away when the door opened.

He looked up, just as Patton came barreling through the door, launching himself into his arms. Janus was thrown backward, curling around Patton to keep him safe as they landed on the gravel driveway. Before he could get his bearings, Patton’s head was dipping down and, instinctively, Janus’ came up to meet his in silent consent. They stayed that way, curled around each other as they held on as tightly as possible, kissing as if it were the last thing they’d ever do.

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting. Patton’s head came to rest in the crook of Janus’ neck. “I thought I’d never see you again.” Patton’s voice was small, almost unnoticeable.

Janus smiled, curling his arms even tighter around Patton. “I thought so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this scene came out of nowhere and feels like it’s the middle of a fic I’ll never finish. Do with it as you will.


End file.
